Brandon 10: Alien Force Episode Guide
Brandon 10: Alien Force Episode Guide is the Episode Guide for the series, Brandon 10: Alien Force. Season One A Hero Returns Part 1 When the Earth is threathened once again by and intergalactic evil, It's up to Brandon to put on the Omnitrix and save the world! A Hero Returns Part 2 Continueing from Part 1, Brandon and friends must defeat the invading aliens and save the world once again Back at the Barnyard Brandon and the team must save a farm from an alien attack Wanted Brandon and Sarah must find out why Coco has gone rouge Corrupted The team comes across an agent of the intergalactic police but is he what he seems? Nightmare on Alien Street When the team picks up alien readings from an abandoned house, they must uncover the frights and chills. Biked When something threatens the Earth, the team must team up with the Extreme Bikers. Date Night What lurks in the dark on Brandon's date? Mystery Man The team goes searching for Sarah's friend who is amoungst the many missing people The Tenth Alien When the Raptures put the Earth in danger, Brandon must use his tenth transformation but is it worth the risk? Season Two Alien Operations The Zonarians are becoming less secret and their plans are becoming more clear. Can Brandon stop them? A Familiar Face When alien occurrences appear more than usual, Brandon must find out who's trying to frame him. The Machine When Brandon's childhood bullies get tired of his popularity in school, they discover a dangerous alien machine. Sparky Runs Away When Sparky feels not needed, he decides to run away but who will find him before the team? The Helpers When two average guys try to make a profit from capturing aliens, the team must find out if they're a threat. Grounded When Brandon is seen transforming by his own parents, he is has to manage on escaping to stop the Zonarians. The Rescue Plan Brandon and the Team must rescue one of their allies from the Zonarians. Trapped in the Capture Brandon is stuck within the Capture Zone and he must survive the aliens and secrets that lie inside. Galactic Law When Brandon and the team are filed for breaking the law, will they be able to stop alien villains? Party Time When Coco and Sarah go to a School Dance, Brandon must find an alien figure that takes people in the dark. Stuck Together When confronting the Zonarian Commander again, Brandon traps them both in a world between dimensions. Years Ago When a Blue Alien appears to get Brandon, Brandon must prepare for whatever is to come. The Searching Stone Brandon and the team must find out why a menacing rock alien is roaming outside of town The Magic Within Sarah tries to learn more about her powers but will it end in disaster? An Extreme Favor Bruce returns and asks the team to help him defeat the Extreme Bikers. Deep Under Brandon and the team must stop an awaken alien worm from destroying the town. Stolen Garbage When items go missing all over town, Brandon and the team must find out what's going on. The Final Plans Brandon and the team must stop the Zonarians from getting the last thing they need to finish their evil plans. The Battle For Earth Part 1 Brandon must gather a team in order to stop the Zonarians from finally taking over the Earth. The Battle For Earth Part 2 Now that the Zonarians have came through the gateway, Brandon and the team must stop them before its too late. Season Three Conquest of the Conqueror Part 1 The Conqueror returns and he's stronger than before. Now accepting a duel, Will Brandon be able to to stop him? Conquest of the Conqueror Part 2 With Brandon's aliens escaping the Omnitrix and the deadline growing closer, Can the Conqueror still be stopped? The Caves of the Cold When an alien is awaken from his sleep, Brandon and the team must solve the mystery beneath the ice. TBA TBA Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episode Guide Category:Season Premires Category:Season Finals Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 1 Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 2 Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 3 Category:Episode Lists